


На Запад, за книгами!

by iscalox



Category: Chinese Mythology, Labyrinth (1986), Norse Religion & Lore, Scandinavian Mythology, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey to the West drabble collection. In Russian.</p><p>Сборник драбблов по "Путешествию на Запад".<br/>1. "Голова". Мыши отгрызли учителю голову.<br/>2. "На Запад, за книгами!" и 3. "Против обезьян не возражаете?" Кроссовер со скандинавскими мифами.<br/>4. "Тринадцать часов". Кроссовер с "Лабиринтом".<br/>5. "Слишком близко от Будды". Тяжело быть хищником рядом с Буддой.<br/>6. "Школа". Сюаньцзан дошел до Западного Рая, а с ним сотня учеников.<br/>7. "О чем не говорил Конфуций". Вернее, о ком.<br/>8. "Секретное оружие". Японо-китайская война и... орангутаны с гранатами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Голова

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - H. Z.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В фике использован факт из "Шихуа", где про Шасэна сказано, что он носит на шее ожерелье с мешочками, в которых лежат останки предыдущих реинкарнаций Сюаньцзана.

— Может, эта? — с надеждой спросил Бацзе.

— Она вроде маловата, — ответил Укун, уставившись на учителя. Вернее, на его безголовый труп.

Тело Сюаньцзана было аккуратно уложено на кровать, но вот на место его обычной головы кто-то приставил другую — очень маленькую и скукоженную. Этот кто-то не очень-то аккуратно приложил голову к неровно обгрызенной шее монаха, грязной от засохшей крови. Вероятно, когда-то и новая голова принадлежала тоже монаху — она была обрита наголо, а на макушке виднелись шрамы от прижиганий.

Вокруг кровати столпились Сунь Укун, Чжу Бацзе, Шасэн и милосердная бодхисатва Гуаньинь, которая держала в руке вазочку с веткой ивы. 

— А больших нет, — пояснил Шасэн. Он снял свое ожерелье и копался в одном из подвешенных на нем мешочков. — Они же все сушеные. Иначе хранить-то как? Есть еще одна, но она даже меньше! И небритая, так что, возможно, в той жизни учитель вообще не был монахом.

Во всем были виноваты мыши. От больших оборотней ученики защищали учителя вполне успешно, но вот того, что стая мышей-оборотней ночью тайно проберется в комнату монаха, никто не ожидал. Сунь Укун опоздал — вбежав в комнату на крики учителя, он застал того уже без головы — Сюаньцзан лежал на кровати, дергая всеми конечностями, а окровавленный огрызок шеи доедало семейство мышей. Куда оборотни дели голову, Сунь Укун так и не понял. Ну не съели же! Он осмотрел комнату и, не обнаружив пропажи, спешно отправился за бодхисатвой, рассудив, что та все исправит. Но, как оказалось, милосердная была бессильна — она могла капнуть живительной водой на монаха, но вот восстановить отгрызенную голову была не в состоянии. А кому нужен живой учитель без головы? К счастью, Шасэн вовремя вспомнил про мешочки, в которых хранил останки прошлых реинкарнаций учителя. 

— Так давайте используем эту, небритую! — загорелся Бацзе. — Вот хорошо будет, если в учителе монашеского станет поменьше, а мирского — побольше! Тогда мы заживем!

Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но Сунь Укун достал из уха шест и начал угрожающе поигрывать им, то увеличивая, то уменьшая. Бацзе испуганно замолчал.  
— А я бы взял первую, — высказался Шасэн. — Посмотрите, на ней аж восемь следов от прижиганий — значит, монах был выдающийся! Эти метки так просто не ставят!

— Но от того, чтобы стать твоим обедом, его это не спасло, — справедливо заметил Укун. — Ну ладно, выбора все равно нет! Я тоже за бритую. И ничего, что она маленькая — потом польем водичкой, она и разбухнет. Давай, Шасэн, прижми ее посильнее!

— Подождите, — остановил их Бацзе. — А что в остальных мешочках? Может быть, приложить к голове что-нибудь еще, вот и будет казаться, что она больше размером!

Шасэн пожал плечами и послушно вывалил на кровать содержимое двух последних невскрытых мешочков. Внутри оказалось несколько пальцев, ухо, одна практически целая ступня и что-то, что поначалу можно было принять за палец. За очень большой палец с двумя кругляшами у основания.

— Ого, — удивился Бацзе, поднимая предмет и рассматривая его со всех сторон. — Какой маленький! Неудивительно, что учитель подался в монахи!

— Он же усох, — вступился за Сюаньцзана Шасэн. — Смотри, голова в два раза меньше обычной, значит, и он тоже. 

— А зачем ты вообще его сохранил? — поинтересовался Укун. — В память о прошлом теле учителя?

Шасэн гневно зыркнул на старшего ученика и ничего не ответил.

— Может, пришьем учителю? — спросил Бацзе. — Запасной никогда не помешает. Да и, думаю, это значительно улучшит его характер. 

— Давайте уже перейдем к делу! — вмешалась в разговор Гуаньинь, щеки которой подозрительно покраснели. — У меня дел невпроворот, а вам лишь бы шутить! Приставьте голову нормально, а не задом наперед, как сейчас, я капну на нее воды и оживлю Сюаньцзана. И дело с концом!

— Конечно, милосердная бодхисатва! — захихикал Укун. — Сейчас все сделаем.

Через минуту проблема была благополучно решена: оживший монах с новенькой головой с ужасом рассматривал себя в зеркале, а Гуаньинь удалялась прочь на розовом лотосе. 

Шасэн, который раскладывал по мешочкам непригодившиеся останки, вдруг начал озабоченно оглядываться. Он перетряс все мешочки, обошел комнату и даже заглянул под кровать.

— А где же?.. — протянул он.

— Что? — спросил Укун беззаботно.

— Ну, этот, — пояснил Шасэн. — В мешочках его нет, на кровати тоже!

Не сговариваясь, Шасэн и Укун повернулись, чтобы взглянуть на Бацзе. Боров выглядел очень довольным: он сложил руки на огромном животе и радостно захрюкал.

— А я ведь доброе дело сделал! — пояснил он. — Подкинул его бодхисатве в рукав. А то бедняжечка никогда мужа не знала. Пусть хоть так развлекается.

Укун и Шасэн переглянулись. На их лицах читалось сомнение в том, что милосердная Гуаньинь оценит подарок по достоинству. 

— Ладно, — сказал Укун наконец. — Что сделано, то сделано. Главное, если она начнет спрашивать, кто виноват, мы ни при чем! Он сам в рукав закатился, случайно!

— Да не придет она спрашивать, — мечтательно протянул Бацзе. — Разве найдется на свете женщина, которая добровольно расстанется с таким сокровищем, будь даже она сто раз бодхисатва?

— О чем это вы? — спросил Сюаньцзан, который все еще не в силах был отлипнуть от зеркала. Голос у него был очень странный: тонкий и хриплый, будто бы тоже сушеный. — И кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, что с моей головой? Она сегодня какая-то… немного странная.

— Не волнуйтесь, учитель, ничего не случилось, — поспешно ответил Укун. 

— Да и голова у вас в полном порядке, — добавил Шасэн.

— Ага, — поддакнул Бацзе. — Вот только б водичкой ее полить! Я сбегаю к колодцу!

— Ну, раз все в порядке, то и волноваться не о чем, — пискляво подытожил Сюаньцзан. — Тогда давайте спать. Завтра у нас трудный день.

Ученики послушно закивали и разбрелись по комнатам. Впереди и правда был еще один безумный день безумного путешествия. Отдохнуть не помешало бы.


	2. Голова

— А ты точно обезьяна? — спросил монах, с подозрением разглядывая прикованного к скале мужчину. Тот был рыжим, тощим и невероятно грязным, но вот на обезьяну ничуть не походил. — У тебя ведь даже и хвоста нет!

— Конечно, обезьяна! — подтвердил рыжий, тощий и грязный. — Просто я умею менять облик, и в таком виде мне больше нравится. А хвост я прячу, когда сюда незнакомцы приходят. Он у меня очень нежный, боюсь, что отдавят. Да и вообще, ты же по карте шел, кого еще ты ожидал тут найти, если не меня?

— Я мог сбиться с дороги, — сконфуженно произнес монах. — Карта очень неудачная. Одно ясно — искать под горой, а остальное я не вполне понял. Да и, по правде говоря, я уже пару раз приходил не туда. Один раз освободил этого, как его… Прометея. А тот сразу давай нести людям блага: огня принес, ирригацию организовал, дороги хорошие, бесплатное школьное образование. Потом вообще какие-то айпады раздал. А мне от местных влетело — Зевс чуть молнией не сбил! Хорошо, что Гуаньинь вмешалась и направила куда надо. Правда, я опять заблудился. Нашел какую-то гору, точь-в-точь как на карте, а там пещера, а в пещере — Мгер. Но тот, к счастью, сам наружу не пошел — сказал, что колесо судьбы еще не остановилось, так что мир разрушать незачем. Просил еще заходить. Хорошо, что ответственный попался, а ведь мог и выйти! — монах удрученно вздохнул. — Потом я еще заходил к Насрену-бороде. Там мы быстро разобрались, что ошибка вышла и никакой он не Сунь Укун, но бедный Насрен так расстроился, когда узнал, что я не к нему, что разрыдался — слезы рекой текли! Я еле выплыл. Вот я и уточняю — тот ли ты, кто мне нужен? Я бы у Гуаньинь спросил, но неловко ее снова беспокоить.  
— И не сомневайся! Разве я стал бы врать?

Вид у прикованного и правда был честный, так что монах немного успокоился.

— Наверное, не стал бы, — кивнул он. — Но на всякий случай я тебя все же спрошу — как твое имя?

— Сунь Укун! — быстро подтвердил мужчина. — Обезьяна Сунь Укун к вашим услугам!

— А она откуда взялась? — монах перевел взгляд на безучастно наблюдающую за разговором женщину с чашей в руках. — И змея?

— Сама пришла. Говорит, что ее Гуань… Гуаньинь прислала. И змея тоже за этим же приползла. Змея плюет яд в чашу, а женщина меня им кормит. А то бы вообще тут с голода помер!

— Узнаю милосердную Гуаньинь! — кивнул монах. — Всегда позаботится о страдающих! Ну что же, думаю, на этот раз я там, где надо. Слава Будде Амиде! Сейчас по-быстрому тебя освобожу, и пойдем.

— Ага, пойдем! Непременно пойдем! А куда идем-то?

— На запад, за священными книгами! — важно пояснил монах. — Дойдем до Западного Рая и получим у Будды писания. И вернемся с ними в Китай.

— За книгами так за книгами! — согласился прикованный. — В Западном Раю всяко лучше, чем здесь!


	3. Против обезьян не возражаете?

— Нет, это вы поймите, что так нельзя! 

Мужчина явно злился. Он дергал себя за длинную седую бороду и яростно сверкал единственным глазом. Впрочем, его собеседница продолжала благостно улыбаться, будто нападки ее вообще не касались.

— На все воля Будды! — ответила она мелодичным нежным голосом. — Ну ошибся монах, ну освободил не того, что ж теперь поделать? С кем не бывает!

— Ты мне, Гуаньинь, зубы не заговаривай! — фыркнул мужчина. — Мало того, что он ошибся, так еще и когда понял, что не с тем на запад идет, ничего делать не стал. И вы не стали, между прочим!

— Они к тому моменту уже сработались, — пожала плечами бодхисатва. — Жалко было разрушать такой тандем!

— Но последствия! Последствия! Локи ушел с этим вашим Сюаньцзаном на запад — и я его понимаю, всяко приятнее прогуляться в теплые страны, чем прикованным лежать! — благополучно довел монаха до Рая Майтреи, там получил статус будды в награду за заслуги. И что теперь? Время конца света, а Локи теперь будда и участвовать отказывается. Говорит, у него нирвана, ему плевать с высокой колокольни. Его точные слова, между прочим! А кто Рагнарек теперь устраивать будет? Я, что ли?

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, — улыбнулась бодхисатва. — У нас есть прекрасный кандидат! Против обезьян не возражаете?


	4. Тринадцать часов

— Ваш учитель там, в замке за Городом Гоблинов, и у вас только тринадцать часов на то, чтобы его вернуть, — Король Гоблинов эффектно развернулся, взмахнув черным плащом. Откуда-то сверху посыпались блестки.

К сожалению, спецэффекты так и остались без внимания: ученики Танского монаха задумчиво вглядывались в раскинувшийся впереди лабиринт и город, в центре которого возвышался замок, и почти не обращали внимания на собеседника.

— Вообще-то, когда я попросил забрать учителя, я пошутил, — обратился к Королю Чжу Бацзе, — юмор у меня такой. Может, вернешь его, и разойдемся мирно?

— Да, а то нам еще на Запад идти! Не хочется отвлекаться, — поддержал его Шасэн.

— Так это не делается! — король скрестил руки на груди и бросил на Шасэна возмущенный взгляд. — Раз уж произнесли слова, то теперь играйте по правилам. Дойдете до замка за тринадцать часов, скажете нужные слова — и учитель снова ваш. А если нет, превращу его в гоблина!

— А что, слова всегда действуют? — поинтересовался Сунь Укун. — Ты, сынок, всех забираешь?

— Ну, обычно у меня просят забрать детей. Раньше я только их и брал — на остальные вызовы времени не оставалось. Но теперь желающих немного, — признал Король Гоблинов и печально вздохнул, — вот и приходится тащить все, что предлагают. И взрослых тоже. Да что взрослых, вот, на прошлой неделе табуретку унес! За ней, правда, так никто и не пришел.

— И что с ней теперь? — спросил Бацзе.

— Превратил в гоблина, — пожал плечами Король. — Гоблин вышел туповатым, но бывают и глупее. Ну что, пойдете за своим учителем?

— Да никуда мы не пойдем! — возмутился Бацзе. — Эй, Укун, давай, тресни его посохом хорошенько! А потом заберем учителя, и дело с концом!

— Но так же нельзя! — возмутился Король Гоблинов. 

— А я с ним согласен, — неожиданно согласился Укун. — Так и правда нельзя. Сделаем, как положено. Только… вначале одна мелочь. Я хочу, чтобы Король Гоблинов пришел и забрал священные сутры из Западного Рая прямо сейчас!

— Что, хотите оптом сходить? Понимаю, — задумчиво кивнул Король. — Но времени я вам не прибавлю, учтите! Отсчет пошел, часы тикают!

С этими словами он растаял в воздухе, оставив за собой только рой блестящей радужной пыли.

— Ну вот, — сказал Сунь Укун, — а ты говоришь, «посохом по голове», «посохом по голове»! Теперь со всем путешествием управимся за тринадцать часов. Ну, что стоите, пошли за учителем!


	5. Слишком близко от Будды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По "Путешествию на Запад" У Чэнъэня и главе "Шихуа о том, как Трипитака Великой Тан добыл священные книги", в которой рассказывается о стране, где хищники так прониклись святостью из-за близости родины Будды, что никого не убивают, а только "урчат и сопят".

За время путешествия Сюаньцзан повидал всякое: звери, превратившиеся в людей, люди, ведущие себя хуже зверей, ожившие предметы и умершие бессмертные. Только поэтому, услышав за спиной натужное сопение и урчание, он не закричал и не убежал в страхе, а тихо окликнул Сунь Укуна:  
— Эй, у меня за спиной кто-то есть, да?

Сунь Укун кивнул и потянулся за посохом.

— Не хочу вас пугать, учитель, — ответил он, — но там тигр. Здоровенный.

Что-то капнуло Сюаньцзану прямо в ухо, и он вытер влагу рукой.

— А это у него слюни потекли? — догадался он.

— Именно, — подтвердил Сунь Укун, поднимаясь. — Но вы не волнуйтесь, учитель, сейчас я решу эту проблему. Сидите и не двигайтесь!

Тигр будто понимал человеческую речь — услышав угрозу, он сразу же отступил; правда, недалеко — судя по звукам, устроился за ближайшими деревьями, где начал тяжко вздыхать. Путешественники переглянулись, но ничего делать не стали — все, даже Сунь Укун, слишком устали, чтобы беспокоиться из-за трусливого зверя. Поэтому они как ни в чем не бывало устроились на ночлег.

***

С утра за деревьями было тихо — судя по всему, тигр ушел. Правда, как оказалось, ненадолго. В следующий раз путники встретились с ним вечером, на подходе к реке. И снова зверя первым заметил Сюаньцзан. Ученики отошли за водой, а учитель как раз присел отдохнуть на упавшее дерево, лежавшее у густых кустов, когда за его спиной кто-то громко заурчал. Сюаньцзан обернулся и уставился прямо в огромную рыжую морду.

— И что тебе надо, а? — спросил он устало. — Почему не отстаешь?

Тигр перестал урчать и обиженно засопел носом.

— Так есть же хочется! — ответил он. Голос у тигра оказался хотя и громкий, но вежливый.

Сюаньцзан кинул взгляд в сторону реки — все трое учеников были недалеко, так что должны были успеть спасти его из пасти тигра, если вдруг что. Поэтому он опять развернулся к зверю и спросил:  
— И что будешь делать?

— Ничего! — тоскливо ответил тот. — Не грызть же тебя, в конце концов!

— Другой бы загрыз. А с тобой что? Подходи, садись, рассказывай.

— А меня палкой не побьют? — тигр бросил опасливый взгляд в сторону реки.

— Не побьют, — пообещал Сюаньцзан.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился тигр, выходя из кустов. Он оказался даже больше, чем казалось вначале: холка зверя была выше уровня глаз сидящего монаха. Тигр немного покрутился на месте и, наконец выбрав удобное место, плюхнулся на землю.

— Дело вот в чем, — начал он. — Будда Татхагата родился совсем недалеко отсюда…

Как оказалось, близость к родине Будды не пошла на пользу местным хищникам. Все вокруг так пропиталось святостью, что даже дикие звери перестали убивать.

— Ну не могу я теперь охотиться, — тоскливо рассказывал тигр, помахивая хвостом. — Не по-человечески это, питаться живыми существами! Но и жрать морковку тоже не хочу — она противная, — тигр скривил кислую рожу. — И от нее воняет!

— И как же ты выходишь из положения? — поинтересовался Сюаньцзан, делая знак ученикам, которые как раз подходили с реки, что все в порядке.

— Да никак, — ответил тигр. — Ем что придется. Траву всякую, плоды. Бррр, гадость!

— Ну хорошо, а к учителю чего лезешь? — спросил Сунь Укун, приближаясь.

— Так он нездешний, — пояснил тигр. — Я и подумал — а вдруг он хищников боится? Вдруг у него сердце слабое? Вот я и… — тигр смущенно провел по земле гигантской лапой, оставив дорожки от когтей.

— Вот ты и решил напугать его до смерти? — продолжил за него Сунь Укун. — Значит, зверюшек тебе жалко, а так с бедными путниками поступать тебе совесть разрешает?! 

— Виноват, больше не буду, — тигр и правда выглядел пристыженным. — Просто так мяса захотелось! Один раз только оступился, больше не повторится! Ну и потом… вы же монахи?

Учитель кивнул.

— Буддийские?

— Буддийские, буддийские, и что дальше? — встрял Чжу Бацзе. — Побить можем не хуже даосских!

Тигр замялся.

— Просто я слышал, что когда Будда встретил тигрицу с тигрятами, умирающую от голода, он отдал ей свою руку. Или ногу, точно не знаю. Наверное, все же ногу, потому что накормил досыта! Говорят, это все потому, что он был буддист, а значит, хотел спасти всех живых существ. И вы ведь тоже хотите? — в глазах хищника блестела едва скрытая надежда. — Так может, накормите меня… а? Я много не съем! И лишнего не отгрызу, не волнуйтесь!

— Ну уж нет, — быстро встрял Сунь Укун, увидев, что учитель всерьез раздумывает над предложением. — Мы, конечно, монахи, но нам еще обратно священные книги тащить! Тут без рук и ног не обойдешься! К тому же, ты тут сколько уже морковкой питаешься? До сих пор не умер? Значит, и дальше не умрешь! Незачем тебя спасать!

— Ну и ладно, — протянул тигр. — Как хотите. Вам же доброе дело не зачтется. Ну что ж, я пойду тогда. Простите за беспокойство.

— Вот и хорошо, — произнес Сюаньцзан. — Иди с миром! И больше путников не обижай!

Тигр согласно кивнул и, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся и направился в сторону леса. Больше он путникам не встречался, но на следующий день, услышав за спиной мрачное урчание, Сюаньцзан обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с гигантским львом.


	6. Школа

Очень сложно удивить просветленного, но когда вслед за Сюаньцзаном и тремя его учениками в зал потянулась вереница разношерстных оборотней, демонов и духов, некоторые из будд зашептались. А когда поток оборотней так и не иссяк несколько минут спустя, даже сам Майтрея удивленно поднял бровь. Впрочем, он так ничего и не сказал, а молча дождался, пока войдут все.

Это заняло минут десять, не меньше: опоздавшие подтягивались, теснили тех, кто стоял впереди, наступали на чужие лапы и хвосты, переглядывались, шептались, хихикали, мычали, рычали, оправляли одежду, протирали рога и пытались незаметно выдернуть из гривы репейник. Сюаньцзан стоял посреди хаоса, вежливо улыбаясь и подняв одну руку к груди в молитвенном жесте. 

Наконец, когда оборотни и демоны равномерно распределились по залу, а шепот стих, Сюаньцзан вежливо склонился и произнес:  
— Ничтожный монах с учениками прибыл в Западный Рай за священными книгами!

— Учеников я вижу, а остальные кто? — спросил Майтрея.

Монах обернулся, будто пытаясь понять, про каких «остальных» идет речь.

— Здесь только мои ученики, — наконец ответил он. — Первый ученик Сунь Укун, второй ученик Чжу Бацзе, третий ученик Шасэн, четвертый ученик Бык Бывший Князь, пятая ученица Белые Кости, шестой ученик…

— Ладно, я понял, — остановил его Майтрея. — То есть все это — ученики? 

— Так и есть.

— А откуда так много?

— Это все учитель виноват, — встрял Сунь Укун, — «не убивай, не убивай!» Вот и недоубивались! Или донеубивались. Или… неважно! Я всегда говорил, что посохом по голове — и все проблемы решены!

— Великий будда, — вежливо обратился к Майтрее Сюаньцзан, косо взглянув на Сунь Укуна, — ведь я же монах! Разве я мог разрешить моему ученику убивать оборотней и демонов? Они тоже живые существа! И оставить их там, где встретил, я не мог — они же там столько зла причинят! Вот и пришлось всех брать в ученики и перевоспитывать по дороге.

— Все понятно, — кивнул будда и задумался. Впрочем, думал он недолго. — Ладно, смысл в этом есть. Мы же тут все против насилия, в конце концов! Только вот как теперь быть? Я должен вас всех наградить за труды, — Майтрея взмахнул рукой, и в ней образовался свиток. — Мы вам уже и почетные назначения подписали: монах и обезьяна становится буддами, Шасэн — архатом. И так далее. Но на такое количество, — будда обвел зал глазами, — мы никак не рассчитывали.

— А как по мне, не дал посохом по голове — уже награда, — снова встрял Сунь Укун, почесываясь. 

— И то верно! — неожиданно согласился Майтрея. — Ну что ж, тогда перейдем к награждению.

— А можно вначале одну просьбу? — очень тихо произнес Сюаньцзан. — Совсем маленькую?

Майтрея молча кивнул.

— Мои ученики еще не вполне усвоили учение. — Монах потупился, будто чувствовал, что это его вина. — Те, что давно с нами, уже хорошо перевоспитались, а вот новички пока не очень — времени не хватило. Так, может, я продолжу?

— Хм, — Майтрея задумался. — И что вы предлагаете?

— Я б школу открыл, — мечтательно протянул Сюаньцзан. — По буддийскому перевоспитанию. Представляете, какая польза для общества! 

— А как же статус будды?

— Он подождет, ученики важнее! — твердо ответил монах. — Вы только подумайте, сколько добра можно принести! Буддами им, конечно, не стать — они же нечисть, — зато в следующем перерождении будут людьми. Если повезет — то монахами.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился будда. — Школа так школа. Монах Сюаньцзан отныне…

Дальнейшие его слова потонули в хрюкании, мычании, гоготе, рыке и воплях. Правда, от радости кричали новые ученики или нет, сказать было трудно.


	7. О чем не говорил Конфуций

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конфуций принципиально никогда не говорил о сверхъестественном, считая, что раз его существование нельзя доказать, то и говорить тут не о чем. До определенного момента.

Конфуция обычно тесно окружали ученики, но сейчас они держались на почтительном расстоянии от учителя — или, точнее, на безопасном. Ученики образовали широкий круг, в центре которого оказались сам Конфуций и маленькая уродливая обезьяна. Обезьяна была одета как буддийский монах, но самым удивительным было даже не это, а то, что сидела она на огромном ядовито-розовом лотосе, парящем над землей. Одну руку обезьяна подняла к груди, как настоящий монах, а второй совершенно непочтительно держала Конфуция за ухо. Тот пытался вырваться из хватки, не теряя достоинства, но у него ничего не получалось. 

— А теперь повторяй за мной, внучок! — говорила обезьяна елейным тоном. — «Великий Мудрец, Равный Небу, Царь Обезьян Сунь Укун, который по природе своей является нечистью, и которому на старости лет удалось стать буддой, читай — сверхъестественным существом, на самом деле существует. Я его видел и вам об этом говорю!»

— Великий Мудрец, Равный Небу, Царь Обезьян Сунь Укун, который по природе своей является обезьяной-оборотнем и которому на старости лет удалось стать буддой, на самом деле существует... — послушно повторил Конфуций. 

— Вот! Так бы сразу! Молодчина! — похвалила Конфуция обезьяна и подняла глаза на учеников: — Вы это слышали? Записали? Конфуций обо мне говорил! — она наконец-то разжала цепкие пальцы и улыбнулась Конфуцию, который тут же отбежал на несколько шагов, потирая красное ухо. 

— А то надоело слышать, что обо мне Конфуций не упоминал. Это ж просто неуважение какое-то! Но теперь все в порядке. Славься, Будда Амида! И ты, Конфуций, не болей! — с этими словами обезьяна растаяла в воздухе, будто ее никогда и не было, оставив учеников удивленно переглядываться.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во время японо-китайской войны японцы сталкиваются с неожиданным препятствием.  
> Основано на слухах о том, что у китайцев есть секретное оружие (дивизия специально обученных орангутанов с гранатами), ходивших в японской прессе в то время.

— Да говорю же вам, там правда обезьяна! — рядовой Ямамото был взволнован: он нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки и чуть ли не пританцовывал на месте. — Клянусь! А в руке — граната. Я в нее выстрелил, а она как заорет! Кажется, по-китайски что-то, я не разобрал.

— Совсем умом тронулся, — усмехнулся Номура, не поднимаясь на ноги. — Обезьяна, поди ж ты!

— Перечитал газет, — пожал плечами Танака, поправляя очки, — помните, там писали, что в Китае эти самые… орангутаны с гранатами. Вот теперь ему в темноте и чудится всякое! Бред, конечно! Какие орангутаны в Китае? Они здесь даже не водятся.

— Да не вру я! И не тронулся! Настоящая обезьяна! Не верите — пойдемте, покажу!

— Ну пойдем, — согласился Танака и, поймав недоуменный взгляд Номуры, пожал плечами. — Да не, я не поверил. Просто хочу успокоить парня — а то он же совсем тут с ума сойдет с этими своими боевыми мартышками. Будет всю ночь ждать, что на него ночью орангутан с дерева спрыгнет.

— Ну, тогда пошли, сходим, — согласился Номура, вставая. — Надеюсь, тут недалеко?

— Совсем рядом. Так что оружие держите наготове! 

Номура и Танака переглянулись, но ни один из них так и не притронулся к кобуре.

— Ладно, ладно, — поторопил его Номура. — Веди уже!

От бывшей американской базы, где сейчас размещались японцы, отходило две дороги. Одна из них вела в горы, и именно по ней направился Ямамото, время от времени поворачиваясь к Номуре и Танаке и шикая на них, чтобы те прекратили разговаривать в полный голос. Оказалось, что до места не так уж близко — им пришлось свернуть на малозаметную тропку и долго брести по ночному лесу. Наконец, тропинка вывела их к подножию горы. 

— Вот, это здесь, — прошептал Ямамото. — Видите, там, где водопад?

— Да я здесь был пару дней назад, приходил купаться с ребятами, — заявил Танака. — Нет тут никаких обезьян, даже без гранат — всех китаезы пожрали, а кого не пожрали, те разбежались!

— Да тише вы! — одернул его Ямамото, но было уже поздно. Тень у водопада вдруг зашевелилась, будто разбуженная звучным голосом Танаки. Раздались крики, топот, и над головами японцев вдруг что-то со свистом пролетело.

— Ложись! — закричал Ямамото, падая на землю. Спутники последовали его примеру, и очень вовремя — за спинами японцев грохотнуло и запылало. 

— Граната! — прошептал Танака. — Это не обезьяна, дурень! Это гоминьдановцы! Надо предупредить… 

Договорить он не успел. Из дыма над его головой вдруг выскользнула тщедушная кривая тень, и Танака так и остался лежать с открытым ртом, не в силах закончить фразу, потому что тень оказалась самой настоящей обезьяной. Та была одета в какую-то дикую смесь китайской военной формы и древних доспехов. Видно было плохо, но Танака сумел разглядеть пояс, украшенный оскаленной львиной мордой и поверх перетянутый красными лентами, — совсем как на старинных рисунках. В правой лапе обезьяна сжимала винтовку, а в левой — гранату.

— Орангутан! — воскликнул Номура. — Это же орангутан!

Танака хотел объяснить ему, что он ошибается — потому что обезьяна совершенно точно была не орангутаном, а макакой, — но не успел. Та занесла винтовку над головой и со всей силы опустила приклад прямо на голову Танаки.

— За родину! За Прекрасного Царя Обезьян! За Великого Мудреца, Равного Небу! Дадим отпор японским захватчикам! — прокричала она и скрылась в дыму. Армия Сунь Укуна выходила на бой.


End file.
